


mine

by stuckongyou



Series: justice league drabbles [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ong is asleep for like 99 percent of this, basically daniel being slightly jealous of the seal!ong plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckongyou/pseuds/stuckongyou
Summary: Daniel comes back to the dorm, wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend...only to find him cuddling something else.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> i, a uni student in their last year decided to procrastinate and wrote this
> 
> inspired by those cute seal!ong plushies ong keeps collecting at their concerts + ong’s sleepy pose on the bed in the day ver teaser. ;u;

Daniel gets back to the dorm, having just finished his last schedule of the day.

Letting out a yawn, he quietly walks over to his shared room with Seongwoo, eager to cuddle with him.

When he flicks on the light switch, he freezes at the sight before him.

Seongwoo is surrounded by multiple seal plushies, the ones his fans had given him during their concerts.

Not being able to find a spot to fit himself on the already small bed, the younger finds himself glaring at the plushies, especially the one held tightly in Seongwoo’s arms.

‘Stupid plushies, move out of the way!’ He pouts unconsciously, starting to move them onto the floor. His sleepiness has already disappeared by now, overridden with jealousy.

He moves them until the only plushy left is the one stuck in the older’s arms.

The seal looks back at him innocently.

Daniel’s tempted to rip the seal away, but doesn’t want to disrupt his boyfriend’s sleep.

He takes a step back, crossing his arms as he tries to think of a solution to his dilemma. But as he fully takes in Seongwoo’s sleeping figure, he realises just how cute the other looks with the plushy in his arms.

He shakes his head and chuckles to himself softly, suddenly realising just how ridiculous he is for being jealous of some toys.

He changes into something more comfortable, ready to get into bed when Seongwoo wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

“Hmm Niel, you’re back? Come here.” The man pats the spot beside him, moving the seal away.

Despite his previous realisation, Daniel can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction as he glances at the neglected plushy.

‘Hah take that, seal!’ he thinks as he climbs into the bed, finally able to embrace his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> how the seal plushies got there in the first place, I have no idea ^_~
> 
> time taken: 20 minutes (only for like 300 words...r u kidding me??)
> 
> thank you if you read this!! ^u^


End file.
